


A Special Night

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Mizuki have been together for four months now. They have both been wanting to sleep with each other but never confessed, until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic is better than my others! I worked really hard on this one and I feel it might be a little better :3

It was way past midnight when Mizuki shut the door behind the last customer, leaving the bar finally empty. Clear was wiping down the counters and humming to himself, he’d been a really great help to Mizuki over the past few months. Clear had insisted on helping around Mizuki’s bar until he could find a job of his own, Mizuki was reluctant at first, he was afraid some guys may try to hit on Clear and Clear being as naïve as he was would let them thinking they were trying to befriend him. But Clear was actually a really great help, he was a bit klutzy at first breaking a few glasses leading to a teary eyed apology and a ninety degree angle bow, Mizuki would always just laugh it off because he knew that Clear was always trying his best with everything he did.

Mizuki couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend who has happily singing to himself, Clear really had come a long way since they first met. He was becoming more and more human every day. Though to Mizuki, Clear was already human it may have shocked him at first upon hearing that he was actually a robot but he knew his love for Clear was real.

Mizuki walked over to his boyfriend and hooked his arms around his waist and began to lay open mouth kisses to the side of his neck.  
“Ahhaha!! Mizuki-san! That tickles!” Clear giggled trying to wriggle from Mizuki’s grasp.

“I haven’t kissed you all day Clear. I’m at my limit now, so let me kiss you”

Clear tried to calm his laughter then turned his body so he was facing Mizuki. His cheeks were tinted a light pink as leaned forward and gave Mizuki a soft kiss on the lips, his warm breath heating Mizuki’s lips as he pulled back.

Clear blushed harder and looked down at the floor “S-sorry, I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day too” 

Mizuki gently grabbed Clear’s chin and tilted it so he was looking up “Clear, you don’t have to apologize. We’re dating and kissing is just something couples do, it’s nothing to feel sorry for, by all means kiss me as much as you want.” Mizuki smiled down at Clear whose cheeks were still sporting a bright red blush. 

“Really Mizuki-san? You are okay with that?” Clear smiled as Mizuki nodded and before Mizuki could say another word, Clear had thrown his arms around his neck and began to sprinkle his face with kisses, kissing every inch of his face he could reach.

After giving a final long kiss to Mizuki’s tear drop tattoo Clear pulled away and smiled at Mizuki, his pink eyes were sparkling “I love you Mizuki-san, so much” he stepped forward and rested his head on Mizuki’s chest and let out a content sigh.

Mizuki ruffled Clear’s fluffy white hair and gave him a gentle smile “I love you too, Clear” He tilted Clear’s chin up once more and placed a gentle kiss on Clear’s forehead, ear, jawline, the two moles on his chin, then finally on his soft lips. They let their lips linger on each other’s for a bit before Mizuki decided to deepen the kiss, he pried Clear’s lips open with his tongue and the other man invited him inside flicking his tongue to his. Their tongues entwined with one another causing Clear to let out small moans here and there. Mizuki wrapped his arms around Clear’s waist pulling him even closer and pushing his face into his to devour him even more with his kiss.

The brunette let one of his hands slowly travel down Clear’s back and stopping at his ass to give it a gentle squeeze. Clear let out a small yelp in surprise then continued to take Mizuki into his kiss, letting his own tongue taste every inch of his mouth he could.

Mizuki felt a heat pool between his hips, he rolled them forward to grind them with Clear’s and the white haired man did the same letting out moans that made Mizuki’s entire mouth vibrate spurring him on even more.

They continued to kiss and grind until Mizuki pulled away and whispered “Clear? Do you want to tonight?” his warm breath wisping over Clear’s ear.

Clear looked Mizuki in the eyes, his face already flushed with arousal, and titled his head “Do I want to what Mizuki-san?”

Mizuki should have known Clear would have no idea what he was talking about, he couldn’t help but smile, he cupped Clear’s cheek in his hand and said “Do you want to have sex tonight?” Clear face turned bright red “It’s okay if you don’t want to though Clear! I don’t want to push you into things.” This was true, Mizuki was trying to take things as slow as possible with Clear. He knew Clear was self-conscious about many things and never wanted to make him feel pressured; they were dating for almost a whole month before Clear had finally removed that old gas mask revealing his gorgeous face to Mizuki. 

They’ve now been dating for about four months and as much as Mizuki had really wanted to have sex with Clear he tried to restrain himself, well as much as he could anyway since many of their recent make out sessions ended in hand jobs or them sucking each other off.

Though what Clear said next pulled Mizuki away from his deep thoughts and almost knocked him over with surprise, “Yes Mizuki-san! I have been wanting to have sex with you for a very long time!” Clear’s eyes then widened and he covered his mouth like he had said something wrong, his face turned even redder and he averted his gaze.

“Is this true Clear?” Mizuki asked, his eyes almost as wide as Clear’s.

Clear let out a shy laugh “Yes. I love you so much and I know sex is something that people who love each other do and I would love to show my love for you in other ways too” He let his eyes linger on the floor before looking up with a bright smile “It also looks like a lot of fun!”

Mizuki smiled and felt his chest flutter at Clear’s happy smile “That’s really great to hear, love” He gave Clear a kiss on the forehead before Clear’s last sentence finally came to him, “Wait, did you just say it looks like fun? How do you know what it looks like?” As far as Mizuki knew Clear was a virgin and he couldn’t picture Clear to be the type who watches porn in his spare time.

“Oh that! Well one I was going for a walk the one day, I had decided to drop by to visit Aoba-san for a bit.” Clear’s cheeks went a bit pink, “Well when I walked in through the veranda, I knew I shouldn’t have since Aoba-san is always telling me to use the front door but I had forgotten about that until the very last moment and…” Clear let out a nervous breath “Well I caught Aoba-san and Koujaku-san having sex, at first I just thought they were hugging or something but when I got a better look I knew right away what they were doing. Aoba-san and Koujaku-san were pretty mad about it, I tried to wait for them to finish so I wouldn’t be interrupting but Aoba-san caught me in the corner of his eye… They both yelled at me at first and threw a pillow at me but they eventually explained to me not to come in through the veranda anymore and Koujaku-san said something about not wanting an audience” Clear giggled at the last part “But I think they forgave me, they are both very kind so I’m glad they didn’t stay angry for too long. Though to be perfectly honest, what they were doing looked very enjoyable and upon seeing it I was hoping that one day you and I would be able to do that together” Clear shot Mizuki a nervous smile, Mizuki stood frozen in his place for a moment before he started to laugh hysterically.

Clear had a look of anxiety on his face as Mizuki laughed “M-mizuki-san! Why are you laughing?! Please don’t laugh at me! I’m sorry if I said something wrong!” Clear grabbed Mizuki’s jacket sleeve and looked at him with wet teary eyes. Mizuki finally calmed himself down and gently put an arm around Clear’s waist “Sorry Clear” the brunette said before kissing him in the forehead “I just find it pretty funny that you sat and watched Aoba and Koujaku going at it, I honestly can’t picture you doing that. How long ago was that any way?”

“I don’t know why I did it either!” Clear’s face broke into a smile “I know for sure I didn’t want to interrupt them and I guess one could say I was pretty curious” Clear blushed as he continued on “And Aoba-san really did look like he was feeling good.” Mizuki blushed as well, he _really_ didn’t want to think about what his good friend looked like during sex, it was an embarrassing thought really. “And as for how long ago that was…” Clear continued, tilting his head backward and tapping his chin with his pointer finger “About two maybe three months ago?” Clear looked down to his feet, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

“Clear, you’ve wanted to have sex that whole time?”

“Yes, I know it’s selfish of me so that’s why I never brought it up. I didn’t want to make you do those things with me just because I wanted to…”

“Clear! To think I was holding back this whole time! If you wanted to have sex you could have just said so, it’s not being selfish at all. In fact, it’s perfectly natural to think about doing those things with the person you love. I think about doing those things with you too, Clear.”

Clear smiled at Mizuki with watery eyes “Really Mizuki-san? You wanted to have sex too?”

“Of course I did!”

“So does that mean you want to tonight?” Clear inched himself closer to Mizuki.

“What do you think?” Mizuki shot Clear a mischievous smile and leaned forward to kiss him while pulling him closer. Clear wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist while they deepened the kiss. Mizuki grinded his hips with Clear’s again and Clear did the same, the white haired man moaned into their kiss making Mizuki want to go further. He put an arm under Clear’s knees while keeping one on his back and hoisted Clear up and off the floor.

Clear let out an excited yelp “Wahhhh! Mizuki-san, you’re so strong!”

Mizuki flashed him a smile “Maybe, but not nearly as strong as you.” Mizuki may have been strong but he knew Clear probably had the strength to lift a car if he wanted to.

Clear smiled and wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s neck and kissed him on his tear drop “Where are you taking me, Mizuki-san?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m taking you upstairs to bed.”

Clear’s face flushed and he clung closer to Mizuki, then placed his lips on his. They continued kissing as Mizuki carried Clear upstairs. He was actually surprised they managed to get up the stairs without falling backwards and breaking their necks with how deep into their kiss they were but, they managed to get up the stairs in one piece.

Once they got into the bedroom Mizuki sat down on the bed, with Clear straddling his lap, still indulging themselves in their kiss. They only pulled away to catch some breath, a line of saliva connected their lips then broke when Mizuki lightly wiped it off of Clear’s face with the pad of his thumb.

Clear smiled at his gesture then began to nervously and impatiently remove Mizuki’s clothes. It was as if he couldn’t get Mizuki’s clothes off fast enough, Mizuki was too excited to let himself be shocked as he began to do the same. Sloppily unbuttoning Clear’s shirt and undoing his belt then finally pulling down his pants and boxers revealing his stiff cock which was already dripping precome.

Clear let out a shuddered breath and ran his hands along Mizuki’s strong chest once he was finally unclothed. Mizuki smiled and held Clear close as he ran his fingers through his fluffy white hair. Clear could hear Mizuki’s heartbeat, his heart was beating so fast, was he nervous?

“We’re finally doing this” Mizuki whispered burying his face into Clear’s hair while inhaling his sweet scent, Clear always smelled fresh and clean, like soap and flowers.

He pulled away from Clear and gently laid him down on the bed. He leaned over and placed kisses on his ear, cheek, jawline, neck, and chest. He planted little open mouthed kisses all over his chest before kissing one of his nipples and taking it into his mouth earning a gasp from the white haired man. He continued to suck while teasing the other one with his thumb and forefinger. Clear was almost trembling at the stimulating feeling; his cock was now fully erect and leaking even more precome onto his belly. 

Mizuki pulled away and crawled across the bed to his nightstand and frantically searched the drawer until he came across a somewhat familiar tube of clear liquid. It had been so long since he’d used it, he doesn’t even remember the last time it was. He’d only slept with a few people before he met Clear, he wasn’t really the type to sleep around so the lube was something he had rarely used. He was surprised he still had it at all, Clear would be the first person he’s slept with in what feels like years. 

“Clear, spread your legs for me” Mizuki was surprised at how needy his voice sounded but paid no mind. 

Clear did as he was told and looked at Mizuki with questioning eyes as Mizuki squirted some lube onto his fingers.

“What is that stuff Mizuki-san?”

“It’s lubricant, if I don’t use it, it could get uncomfortable for you.”

“Oh I see, you’re so considerate Mizuki-san!”

_Damn. Why does he have to be so cute?_ Mizuki took a deep breath as he brought his fingers to Clear’s ass and gently massaged the entrance before slowly and carefully placing a finger in. Clear’s breath hitched at the foreign feeling and he tried to make himself relax. Mizuki had his finger all the way in and was gently moving it in and out of him before adding another finger. He let his fingers thrust and twist inside of Clear to get him as loose as possible. Clear was letting out soft mewls as Mizuki began to stroke his cock, smearing the dripping precome from base to head and rubbing the sensitive underside of the tip. He pulled his fingers out of Clear and poured some more lube into his hands and rubbed some onto his cock. 

“Clear, I’m gonna put it in now.” he murmured while aligning his dick with his entrance.

“Alright, I’m ready for you.” Clear replied breathily but with determination clearly visible in his voice. Mizuki slowly pushed himself in allowing Clear to have time to relax himself before he pushed all the way in. Clear let out a few whimpers and choked breaths at the tight sensation of Mizuki slowly filling him.  
Once he was all the way in Mizuki waited until Clear had relaxed some and looked down to him to see if he was ready. Clear reached up and touched Mizuki’s cheek stroking just under his eye with his thumb. 

“Are you alright?” Mizuki whispered

“Yes, I am more than alright,” Clear said while pulling Mizuki in closer and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before pulling away then whispering into his ear, “you can move now”

Clear’s cheeks turned a bright pink before he flashed a shy smile. Mizuki felt his body heat up at Clear’s words and his mind went hazy. He’s never been this in love with someone before, no one has ever made him feel this aroused and this loved. Just being inside of Clear felt so good and so satisfying, but he knew they both wanted more. So he began to thrust at a slow and gentle pace, being careful not to hurt Clear. Clear felt so warm around him and he was so tight, like he was sucking him in. The sensation caused Mizuki to shudder as he continued to move his hips. He grabbed a hold of Clear’s dick and began to jerk him off. Clear let out a few moans, which echoed throughout the room.

“I-It feels so good” Clear panted as he flung his arms around Mizuki and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues sloppily entwined and curled with one another as their breathing became more erratic.

Clear let out a loud gasp as his entire vision went white and he swore he saw stars, he felt shivers of ecstasy run through his entire body. Mizuki noticed his change in reaction and continued to thrust in that one spot causing Clear to let out even more uncontrollable moans as he wrapped his legs around Mizuki pulling him in even closer. Clear was rocking his hips in time with Mizuki’s thrusts making the feeling even more pleasurable. Clear felt so good around Mizuki as he was thrusting in and out of him. His body felt like he was on fire with desire and arousal, his heart was pounding rapidly against his chest. He could feel the sweat running down his face as he moved faster and faster. He pressed himself even closer to Clear, trapping Clear’s dick in-between their stomachs, the friction stimulating Clear even further.

Soon their movements became even more erratic and Mizuki noticed his breathing becoming even more irregular. He was getting closer to the edge, _so close_.

“Mi.. zuki… -san! I-I’m..!”

Mizuki began to thrust his hips even faster causing the white haired man to cry out in pleasure. With one more hard thrust Clear reached his climax with a loud sob tightening his grip around Mizuki’s waist with his legs. Not long after Mizuki felt waves of pleasure crash over his body, his vision went hazy and before he knew it he came hard with a loud moan, his body shaking in the ecstasy of it all.

Both men then collapsed on the bed trying to stabilize their breathing. Mizuki sat himself up and gently pulled himself out of Clear before lying down on his side to face the other man. He wiped the tears rolling down the platinum blondes cheeks before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

“Are you alright?” he asked brushing Clear’s bangs back and placing another kiss on his forehead.

Clear smiled brightly “I’m more than alright! That felt so amazing! Being connected with you has to be the greatest feeling in the world, I love you so much Mizuki-san. So very much.” Clear flashed a bright smile before leaning in to give Mizuki a kiss on his tear drop tattoo.

Mizuki felt his heart flutter “I love you too, sweetheart” he smiled back and pulled Clear into his embrace. 

Clear sighed contentedly and cuddled closer against Mizuki and wrapped his arms around him. They held onto to each other just listening to the sound of each other’s breathing until Clear piped up “I can’t wait to do that again!”

Mizuki couldn’t help but laugh “Um, Clear I know you may have a lot of stamina but I don’t think my body can take much more anytime soon.”

“That’s alright Mizuki-san, what we did just now was very satisfying. So I can wait as long as you want me to!”

“Clear are you trying to get me horny again?”

“What? What did I say?”

“Nothing, you’re just being cute and when you’re cute like that it makes me want you.”

“Mizuki-san, you’re being silly! I thought you were tired, don’t you want to get some sleep?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe after I rest up we can go for another round…”

“Mizuki-san! What are you saying! You must be tired, you’re acting strange!”

“No I’m not, I just love you!” Mizuki replied before flipping their bodies over so he was on top of Clear. He peppered his whole face with little kisses causing Clear to giggle. He gave him one more lingering kiss on the lips before rolling them back over and pulling Clear close to him again.

“Alright you win, I’ll go to sleep but when I get out of work tomorrow you and I will not be leaving this room for the rest of the night.” Mizuki whispered teasingly against Clear’s ear, causing the platinum blonde the shudder.

He could see Clear’s cheeks turn pink before he nuzzled himself into Mizuki’s chest. Mizuki felt his own face heat up as he buried it into Clear’s fluffy flowery smelling hair. He sighed happily before whispering one more thing, “I love you Clear, I love you so much. Tonight was so amazing.”  
“I love you too, Mizuki-san.” He could practically hear the tears in Clear’s voice, _why is he so God damn cute?_ He pulled Clear’s chin up and placed a tender kiss on his lips before holding him once again and falling asleep thinking about how excited he was to get out of work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright :3c If there's anything I need to work on please tell me!


End file.
